Medo ou amor?
by Lua Malfoy s2
Summary: Ginji sempre sentiu medo do doutor Jakal,mas será q era só medo q ele sente do estranho homem de preto? resumo ruim,,título sem criatividade, historia melhor Ginji's POV
1. 1:pensamentos

MEDO OU AMOR?

obs:os personagens dessa fic ñ me pertemsem...ela ñ tem fins lucrativos...ela fala de yaoi(relações entre pessoas do sexo masculino)se vc ñ gosta do tema,qer me apedrejar só por pensar na ideia de 2 homens se beijando(ou coisa pior :P)clic no "X" vermelho e ...T+...essa fic ñ teve nenhum beta então... :P

pares:Ginji X Akabane

Resumo:Ginji sempre sentiu medo do doutor Chacal,mas será q era só medo q ele sente do estranho homem de preto?(resumo ruim,,título sem criatividade, historia melhor)Ginji's POV

obs2:essa fic se passa DEPOIS da 1° saga da Fortaleza Ilimitada(quando eles tem q recuperar o I.L)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cap 1: Pensamentos

Eu estava sozinho,pensando na conversa que eu tive o Ban quando nós estávamos voltando da Fortaleza Ilimitada.

...................................................FlashBack.....................................................................

Ginji e Ban estão na joaninha,indo para o "Espelunca" quando o moreno faz a seguinte pergunta :

"Ginji,por que você tem tanto medo do Akabane ?"

Ginji,que sempre soube que tinha pavor do Doutor Chacal,não soube oque responder apenas disse:  
"Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso, Ban-chan,só sei que aquele homem me da medo. Agora vamos falar de outra coisa!"

O moreno,com um pequeno sorriso no rosto,continuou a falar do sinistro homem de preto:

"Olha,Ginji...talvez isso não seja só medo."

Assustado,o loiro falou:  
"como assim,não seja só medo!oque você quer dizer com isso?"

"nada." o outro respondeu "nos chegamos."

...........................................Fim do FlashBack................................................................

Depois que o Ban me disse que aqilo podia não ser medo,não consegui relaxar .Uma pergunta não saia da minha cabeça:afinal,por que eu tinha tanto medo do Akabane-san?Tá ele costuma a matar as pessoas por puro prazer,mas eu já venci ele numa luta!

Ele também é muito misterioso,mas o Ban-chan as vezes também é!Ele é muito forte,mas quase todos os meus amigos são!

Eu segui essa "linha de pensamento"até que uma estranha presença me fez olhar para o lado.

-ora,meu caro Ginji!Parece que esta,digamos,perdido em pensamentos.

Lá estava ele,Kurodo Akabane,o homem que sempre fez meu coração bater mas forte,coisa que ate hoje de manha eu pensava q era medo.**  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**iai gostaram do 1° capitulo!!!!!!Eu so vou continuar a historia se receber pelo menos um review encorajador!**

**Bom se vc quiser me apredejar,achar q eu mereço ter as mãos decepadas só para ñ escrever algo tão ruin...manda review também!!!**


	2. 2:Fatos

Tentativa de comedia

"pensamentos"

Cap 2:fatos

Quando eu ouvi a aquela voz q eu conhecia muito bem,começou uma conhecida situação começou:fiquei na minha forma "chibi",meu coração bateu muito rápido e eu só consegui dizer:

-Aka...Akabane-san-talvez isso escrito não pareça tão...confuso,mas...imagine um gago tremendo da cabeça aos pez tentando falar "Akabane-san".Pois é...foi assim que eu falei .se você não riu ao imaginar isso...sou seu fã numero 1!Mas...o Akabane ñ é você então... ele riu .

-Você parece mas confuso q da ultima vez q me viu Ginji-kun.-foi isso q ele disse. Caso você não saiba toda vez q alguem fala "você parece confusa(o)" ele(ou ela)quer dizer "Cara,você ta com cara de idiota!" só q e educado dimas pra falar assim. Então o Akabane quis dizer "você parece um idiota apaixonado,Ginji-kun."

é essa foi a minha conclusão depois de ficar algumas horas tentando oque eu sinto pelo Akabane-san não é medo...so pode ser amor!!Pelos simples fatos:

*A Natsume me disse q quando você esta apaixonado...

A)...seu coração acelera...

B)...você não consegue falar direito,e...

C)...também se sente pequeno.

*Tudo isso acontece quando eu estou perto do Akabane.

*Se você leu o 1° paragrafo eu não presiso continuar com os fatos(afinal se continuasse o capitulo ia ficar muito grande ).

Mas a verdade irrefutável(n/a:eu ñ sei se essa palavra esiste)é que eu,Ginji Amano,estou apaixonado por ele,Kurodo Akabane().E agora tá chovendo,útil!Bom...acho q devo ter ficado "olhando"(adimirando para ser mais exato)ele por muito tempo pois ele perguntou:

-Esta se sentindo bem,Ginji-kun?

-Si-sim,Akabane-san.

-Não é isso q parese,meu caro.

-Akabane-san,eu...

-eu também gosto de você Ginji-kun.

Por incrível q paressa,o Akabane me beijou.

O beijo do Akabane-san foi muito bom,Mas durou pouco pois...eu desmaiei.

********************************************************************

**iai,alguem gosto...?**

**tá,se eu descobrir como escrever um,o proximo capitulo tera sabor de limã vcs sabem q q eu vó pidi então...poupemos palavras.**


End file.
